


Alone in a Private Room

by Corvicula1979



Series: Always in My Head 'Verse [7]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, basically struggling to come to terms with a new disability, i'm not sure that's accurate, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and, things got out of order. A poem, from Charles' point of view, while he's still in hospital. (Logically, somewhere during the last chapters of "I felt your agony."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in a Private Room

I'm restless this autumn night  
and I miss your company  
Struggling in my cage  
of crippled flesh  
There's miles between us  
but I taste your slumber

I might sleep too  
if only I were in your arms  
All my trials seem easier  
when you are near  
you do not see half a man  
only the same one you've always loved

old cynic, how it's changed  
now you carry the hope  
I must labour hard to find

Oh, when you are by my side  
what matter is a broken body  
when my heart is whole?


End file.
